Temptation
by OnceUponARizzlesStory
Summary: What if the queen threatened to undo the savior in a way no one had expected? What if temptation starts to work its way on Emma? I suck at summaries but this is a darkswanqueen. Rated M for future chapters.


**This is a canon divergence from season 6. I have not watched the show since before the mid-finale of season 5 but I know enough. I hope you enjoy this story and don't be afraid to leave reviews!**

There was always something happening on the small town called StoryBrooke. There was always some villain trying to curse some, take over something or simply trying to murder one of the heroes. The one villain no one ever expected to have to deal with again was the one and only evil queen. After the trip to hell, losing Robin and almost losing their family along with the insipid pirate to being stuck in another realm actions had been taken.

Regina had split herself from the queen and had crushed her heart right in front of Snow and Emma. She had turned into dust or so they thought. Imagine their surprised when they learned a certain queen was wondering the town, working on a plan that would bring each hero to what they could only think would be their demise. It seemed that catching a break was out of the picture.

The queen had paid each one of them a visit. While most had been the same old game of riddles and threats, Emma's had been a lot more different. The blonde was in her home, at the living room while her boyfriend slept soundly in their bedroom. She was sitting on the sofa; starring mindlessly at the fire she had created to give the area a gentle glow.

The savior felt her before she saw or heard her.

"Penny for your thoughts" the sultry voice of the queen travelled through the room.

Emma was on her feet in no time, defense stance on. She was ready for anything the queen threw her way. She saw plump lips form a smirk and it was sinful all on its own. Emerald eyes travel the lethal body encased in leather and a tight corset. It never failed, each and every time Emma has seen Regina like this her eyes had feasted upon the body. The smirk only grows and gods damned her.

"What do you want?" she growls lowly.

"My, I've certainly missed that fire in you, savior" she purred.

Emma had to held back a shiver. It was not new to anyone that the queen was pure sex on legs. The blonde's heart was pounding in her chest. Emma felt her hand start to shake so she quickly lowered it and fisted it on her side. The queen followed her every move.

"I said; what do you want?" she hissed.

A pink tongue came out to wet blood red lips. It was sinful, the act alone was simply sinful and it somehow made the blonde sheriff have a sudden, barely noticeable ache between her legs. What this woman could do to her with such a simple act drove her insane. She thought she was over this. Sure back when she first arrived to town the infuriating, bitch of a mayor plagued her mind constantly. She had been the star of many of Emma's fantasies but she thought of it as nothing.

She had buried those thoughts when the curse broke and things started to get extremely complicated. They had re-appeared however in her dark one days. They had come back with a vengeance and it was not just mayor Regina in fact it was rarely her. The one that always made an appearance was the woman standing right here in her living room, the queen. She had blamed such thoughts on the darkness and kept it as such.

The queen regarded her silently. What was going through the blonde's head?

"I want you, Em-ma" she purred.

The savior seemed to focus again on the present as she looked straight at the woman.

"E-excuse me?" she wished her hadn't stuttered as she saw that smirk come back on plump lips.

She also wished for something, anything to interrupt this moment between them as the queen stalked, yes stalked towards her. Emma felt small under that hungry, dark gaze. She stepped back with each step the queen took and it only served the woman to smirk even more so at her. The smirk was so predatory like it only served to heighten Emma's nerves.

When her back touched the wall she pressed herself far up against it, trying to get swallowed up by the wall and simply disappear. The queen chuckled lowly and stood a foot away from the insufferable blonde. Delicate fingers wrapped around her chin in a gently but also firm grip. She forced emerald eyes to look into her dark hues as she spoke.

"I want you to join me, to be mine. You and I could be unstoppable savior" she husks.

Emma felt the hot breath close to her thin, pink lips and it caused her lips to part. The queen took in her strong features. What she wouldn't give to ride that lovely face, feel that tone body. She wetted her lips once more before she spoke.

"You have great potential, potential you wasted as dark one for that insipid, good for nothing pirate" she spat.

She did not like that pirate; no version of Regina seemed to. The pirate was nothing but the dirt below her shoe and not even that but much lower.

"I will not join you."

"Of course not at this second" she smirks "but you will join me, Em-ma and when you do" she leans in and ghosted her lips over Emma's. "The world will bow at our feet" she breathed against them.

Emma's eyes fluttered, wanting to close, body screaming for attention, for her touch and kiss. Just then she heard Killian call out for her and snapped her out of this trance. Emma pushed her away and took deep breathes.

"You stay away from me" she barked but not loud enough to alert the handles wonder.

The queen regained her footing and looks at the blonde. Oh how she wanted to go up there and snap his neck. However if she got what she wanted and let's face it she always does then that would be much sweeter.

"I will see you soon, savior" with that she vanished in a cloud of purple, much darker than Regina's is nowadays.

Emma grabbed her chest and leaned against the wall again. She looked up at the ceiling and released a breath she had been holding in all along. She is for lack of better words, fucked.


End file.
